Boring? Not so much
by Bebexoxo
Summary: Kagome's first meeting with Riley. Teen Riley. Rated M for Riley's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

First crossover story, anddddddddd

I do NOT own Inuyasha or The Boondocks.

Had I been a regular 18 year old this neighborhood would have probably scared the living daylights out of me. However, I used to traverse dangerous countrysides on the lookout for both demon and human foe alike. Fear was an everyday emotion back then, and I learned how to handle it well. Even after we defeated Naraku and the well closed, I still managed to pull myself together and be the person I was. Or so I thought.

According to mom and grandpa, I wasnowhere near close to getting over everything which brings me to how I ended up in staying in America with some family friends. And they were nice, but it was boring, I had to get out.

Probably was not my best idea ever.

Don't get me wrong, the neighborhood itself was very nice, big houses, pretty clean too. My senses were on edge though as if something crazy could happen here at any second.

Shots rang out loudly from behind me, and I was grabbed and forced low. I looked over, surprised to see a man next to me with a gun of his own. He peeked out from the car we were hidden behind as the shots continued.

"Damn it," he cursed, "These niggas needa hurry up and finish it. This aint even my fight!"

Another shot flew by, making me jump and gain the attention of the very angry man next to me.

He cursed again, "And I gotta worry about your ass!"

My temper flared, "I don't NEED your help!"

"Ohhhh, I see, you think you getting out here just like that".

"I could get myself and you out without even a scratch!"

His face came close to mine, and his eyes narrowed.

"Prove it then."

I grabbed his hand without thinking and stood up, barrier already in place. We were met with silence. The men that were shooting, it seemed, had already left. Probably while we were arguing...

The man started to pull away, but I tightened my grip.

"Thanks anyways", I smiled, "Even though didn't need your help".

"Whatever", he said, amd for the first time I noticed he was younger than I had originally guessed. He looked about 17, cornrows in and smooth caramel colored skin. He was lean, arms muscular but not overly so.

Suddenly, I was pulled to his chest and my heartbeat sped up as his lips leaned down to my ear.

"I know a couple of ways can thank me", he whispered, pulling me tighter against him. I slapped him. Hard.

"Bitch," he muttered, and I huffed, turning to leave before I seriously hurt him.

"You're too fine for me to not try, shorty" he called out, "But I knew you weren't a hoe."

"Riley! Hurry up!" I saw a guy with a huge afro yelling a few blocks back.

"Nigga,im coming!" Riley yelled back, grinning at me before jogging back to where the guy with the afro was.

So, his name was Riley. Definitely rough around the edges, but I couldnt feel any malicein his aura.

Maybe this placewasn't so boring after all.

Sooooo like it? Dislike it? I really want there to be more inuyasha/boondocks crossovers, so maybe we'll start a movement on it. I'd love to read any idead you guys would have on it. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I do NOT own Inuyasha or The Boondocks

"My boyfriend could introduce you to someone, he knows a lot of people. I'm sure he could find someone you would like." Jazmine said excitedly, grabbing my hand, "And we could go on a double date!"

I smiled, but shook my head, "That's alright Jaz. I told you, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

She stuck out her tongue, "You're no fun!"

I laughed. I only met her little over a week ago , but Jazmine Dubois has already caught my interest. She is genuinely a good person, and I missed being able to have conversations that weren't about how I was holding up or if I wanted to talk about the past.

Jaz yelped, and I looked over to see a man shove passed her and keep going with out even apologizing. What era were we in again?

"Hey, jerk! You could say excuse me!" I yelled, ignoring Jazmine's soft voice saying ot was okay. Because it definitely was not.

The man turned around, black eyes staring at me with disinterest before turning around to walk again. Sometimes, back in the fuedal era, Sango would mention how I was almost as bad inuyasha with how I barreled in to confrontation without thinking it through fully. I didn't realize how right she was until I saw my bracelet hit him in the back of his head.

"Kagome", Jazmine whispered, pulling me backwards, "I don't think you should have done that."

Before I could reply, I was lifted in the air by my shirt by the man ( also realizing he was a good two heads taller than me in the process).

"You wanna try that again, bitch?" He snarled.

"I want you to try a breath mint" I said, pinching my nose shut, "Let go!"

He raised his fist and while I've been in situations like this before in the present day they always surprise me. It always seems so much less dangerous. I could raise my barrier and save myself the pain of a broken jaw but I've never had a human just hit my barrier before. I really don't want to end up turning him in to a pile of ash.

"Nigga, I wish you would hit her just so I can have a good reason to give my probation officer for why I beat your ass" I heard someone say from behind us.

That voice sounded awfully familiar.

"R-Riley" the man stuttered, "This bitch belongs to you?"

"I don't belong to anyone", I said through gritted teeth.

Wait, Riley? The guy from the shoot out? I looked upside down seeing as how jumbo man still had an iron grip on my shirt.

"I'm guessing you don't need my help for this either." Riley said, snickering. Jazmine glared at him, but said nothing as she tried to catch her breath. She must have ran to get some help.

"She's with me nigga, put her down. " Riley said, still unable to keep the grin off his face.

The man dropped me quickly, and I barely kept myself from landing on my butt. What an asshole, could've at leat been gentler about it. By the time I righted myself he was gone.

There went my good day.

"Bye, Jaz." I said, "I'll talk to you later." Whether it was past or present I still couldn't manage to protect anyone I cared about, not even myself. I was no longer in the mood to go shopping. I jogged off before she could protest.

Not even five minutes later, someone grabbed my arm.

"You're fast as hell," Riley panted, "Didn't expect you to run off like that, I mean a nigga can't even get a thank you?"

"Thank you, but don't expect me to fall all over you just because you helped me. And just so were clear, I'm not with you." I told him, crossing my arms.

I narrowed my eyes when his grin widened. He stepped closer to me, and I noticed he was actually pretty tall himself.

"You've gotta be the thickest asian girl I ever saw" he said, looking me up and down, "I like it".

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk, not caring when he threw his arm around my shoulders. Because somehow, he knew I was upset and when I talked to him..it seemed almost like I could go back to how I was before.

"Hold on, you're on probation?!" I yelled suddenly remembering his earlier words.

"Yeah, Jazmine's dad hlped me get a lighter sentence. I only had to promise not to call him a punk ass anymore."

"And you called him that because?"

"Cuz I'm a real nigga and real sees real, and that nigga is a real punk ass!"

I laughed despite myself and the guilt of what Mr . Dubois has probably had to deal with.

Dealing with Riley would probably put me in alot of troubLe and crazy situations. You would think I'd have enough of craziness. I was already looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

I do NOT own Inuyasha or The Boondocks.

_Calm down. Calm down Kagome, _I told myself as the older man in front of me blabbered on. The sweat started to drip off his forehead as he got more intense with his speech of how I was taking advantage of "the white man's kindness and God-given land" by simply walking around the neighborhood.

"Listen Mr..um I don't know your name..I really should be going-"

"The name's Ruckus", he said, narrowing his one good eye at me, "And are you a nigga too?! Ass like that you can't be just Chinese! Just making hybrid-"

"I'm not Chinese!"

"It's all the same."

* * *

"And so I punched him in the face", I groaned, covering my face with my hands as i recounted the earlier events.

Huey shrugged, "Eh, he'll be alright. By tomorrow I'm sure he'll be cussing niggas out like he didn't have a broken jaw today. Nice hit by the way."

"Thanks", I replied, "Wait! Huey, I hit a 60 something year old man. That's just not okay!"

He shrugged again and walked away, "If you say so."

I watched him leave, wondering how the hyper active Jazmine was with someone so calm and laid back. Then again they seemed to fit so well.

"You know," a voice said from beside me, "Ruckus was right about something".

I glared over at Riley silently wondering when he showed up and how I managed not to notice. That's been getting kind of hard for me lately with him. I waited to see if he would continue, or if I would have to ask what he meant. Despite how often we hung out lately he always managed to surprise me.

"You do gotta phat ass".

"I'll break your jaw too if I have to you know." I said simply.

He grinned, and I could not help but notice how white his teeth looked against his smooth skin. He had on a grey no sleeve shirt today, some dark jeans with jordans. I glanced away from him to stare down at my lap.

Not too obvious or anything right?

"You're getting tan," Riley commented, sliding beside me on the bench.

"You're telling me. Look what being in America has done to my skin!" I pulled up the bottom of my tank top to show where the tan met pale skin.

"The horror!" Riley joked.

I bumped him, pulling my shirt down when I felt something cold touch my stomach. His hand was there, and my heart sped up again.

"I just wanted to feel it", Riley spoke quietly (for once) as if he hadn't actually meant to reach his handout at all, "Just chill for a sec, okay shorty?"

And with that he brought his face close to mine, hand gripping my stomach still and fear hit me full in the face.

"Fuck." Riley cursed, bringing his lips down to my ear, "Listen, I ain't about to do nothing while you got that scary look on your face. But this ain't over Kagome. Remember that."

Oh boy did I. I probably remembered it a little too well.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha or The Boondocks

I bit my lip nervously, glancing around the kitchen.

"He's not here, calm down Kagome."

I laid my head on with counter, "Sorry, gramps. I'm just not up to running in to him today, you know?"

Now this made Robert Freeman turn his head out of the refrigerator to look at me. He squinted his eyes, and I mentally sweat dropped at how serious he looked.

"Cuz he likes you? I told that boy he was way outta his league with you. Even though him and Huey did manage to inherit my good looks-"

"Grampssss, that's not what I mean."

"Huh? If you don't like him I understand completely. Hell, I don't like him either!"

I smiled and opened my mouth to reply when Ruckus waltzed in and sat down at the table. He glared at me, and I smirked, lightly touching my hand to my cheek to remind him of our last encounter.

"Ruckus, what the hell?" Robert all but shouted, "You can't just walk in people's house like that, you're lucky I-"

Ruckus kept his eyes on me, "You still keeping this here China girl around Robert? It's bad enough you got them lil niggas running around making like harder for these hard working white men and women. "

"Ruckus, shut the hell up!" Robert replied, used to his outbursts.

I definitely wasn't, and I took that as my cue to leave. Waving bye to Robert, I headed for the door go find Riley pushing up against some girl. Neither noticed me as they were too wrapped up in swallowing each other's face. No wonder I didn't hear him come in.

I walked backwards slowly to the kitchen where Robert and Ruckus were both too busy arguing about some music video they saw yesterday to notice me go out the back way. Thank goodness.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped, quickly pushing my elbow back. Someone caught my arm before it made impact, and I knew it was Huey immediately. Only he had reflexes like that.

"N-Nothing! Just leaving." I chuckled nervously at Huey's doubtful expression.

"You could use the front door." He pointed out.

"Thought I'd try something different. " I said lamely, "Well, gotta run. See you guys later."

And I left, not bothering to look back the whole way home. Well, except to say hi back to A Pimp Named Slickback once I passed by his club. He was a pretty cool guy when he wasn't in full on pimp mode.


End file.
